


Fretting Over Nothing

by Meribell64



Series: Gifts and Birthdays [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claude is a worrywort, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like Glenn, teach me how to tag please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meribell64/pseuds/Meribell64
Summary: Or alternative title: Claude gets too paranoid about nothing.Byleth comes home and Claude is more than excited, however he notices a few strange things since she comes back home.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Gifts and Birthdays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012686
Comments: 18
Kudos: 88





	Fretting Over Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deleiterious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deleiterious/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday to the wonderful @deleiterious!! She’s a wonderful writer and you should absolutely check out some of her works!! I hope you enjoy this, I tried my best with the prompt!!

“By!” Claude exclaimed as he rushed over to greet his beloved star, picking her up unceremoniously by the waist and spinning her around. He came to a stop and buried his face into her neck, but he felt himself being pushed back. He blinked at the action, and more so when Byleth placed her hand over her mouth, as if nauseous. “What’s wrong?” he asked immediately, worried.

She shook her head before giving him a soft smile, one that made her eyes crinkle in the slightest bit. “Nothing, nothing. Sorry, I’ve just been feeling a bit sick lately,” she explained. He watched her face and didn’t find a trace of a lie, but it didn’t stop him from worrying any less.

A frown crept up to his face. “If you’re not feeling well, then let’s take you to our physician,” he said as he gently took her hand and pulled it up to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

Byleth let out a soft chuckle, lifting her free hand to gently scratch at his growing beard. She swore she could feel a low rumble come from his throat, as if he was purring like a cat. “I’m fine, really,” she tried to assure him before pulling him into a gentle kiss.

Claude closed his eyes as he felt his lips upon hers. She meant to keep light and chaste, but clearly he had other plans as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. He only pulled away when she playfully hit his chest and an awkward cough from one of his advisors was heard. He sighed and sent a half-hearted glare. Was he not allowed to indulge in the return of his wife?

In the corner of his eyes, he could see his wife roll her eyes at him and pat his cheek gently. “I’m going to go rest and unpack my things,” she says to him. She replaced her hand with a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see you _after_ you finished your duties.”

The most fearsome and intimidating person that his country knows him as King of Almyra gave the most childish pout he could muster. “But By,” he whined. 

“No buts, Claude von Riegan.” She brought out her professor's voice on him and he knows he couldn’t win against that.

A sigh left his lips. “Fine, fine. Just one more kiss?” 

Byleth looked up at him and he gave her one of those looks that his beloved wyvern would give when they wanted something. “Just one,” she emphasized.

It ended up being more than one. 

* * *

Something was wrong. Although he didn’t know what exactly it was, he knew something was wrong. He noticed it over the course of the next several days since his wife’s return. At first it wasn’t a concern, he found his wife resting in their chambers when she came back. That was reasonable, she must’ve been exhausted from the trip back home and her duties from Fódlan must be just as exasperating as well. However, he soon noticed a pattern of her sleeping in longer in the mornings and more so in the afternoons. 

The second sign he noticed was her appetite. The things she usually loved to eat made her down right nauseous to the point of having too little to no appetite. At first he thought she was poisoned and insisted she get checked by their physician, in which adamantly denied that she was poisoned and that she was fine. 

The third sign was when one night they laid in bed, she brought up the random topic of setting up an extra room and decorations for it. “What do you think about having another room?”

He couldn’t help but give a surprised look as he gently rubbed her back, tracing patterns into her bare fair skin. “I mean sure, but what would we use it for? I think we have plenty of guest bedrooms for any future guests,” he answered.

“I was thinking something a bit more… practical,” Byleth said, being incredibly vague of what she meant by that. Now he really couldn’t help but give her a look. 

“Practical as in…?” he tried to prompt.

“Like, a playroom,” she stated as she lifted her head up to look up at him, minty green eyes meeting emeralds. Her hand came up to gently run their fingers through his hair.

A hum left his throat at the feeling of her calloused but gentle touch against his scalp. “I suppose. A playroom for perhaps our extracurricular activities?” he playfully waggled his eyebrows to her.

She blinked at him before it dawned on her what he meant, her cheeks turning a pretty pink as her lips parted to let out a gentle laugh. Gods, how much he loved the sound of her voice when she laughed. She playfully pounded her hand against his chest, chastising him for making such a suggestion. “Khalid von Riegan!” 

Ah, the sound of his name sounds even sweeter when he hears it from her lips. He couldn’t help but pull her on top of him as he peppered her face with kisses. He enjoyed the soft sound of her giggles leaving her lips as his beard grazed against her skin and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, holding her close. She gives a gentle hum as she wrapped her arms around his neck, cradling his head to her while carding her fingers through his hair. She stroked his hair in a rhythmic pattern, as if calming a newborn fawn. “Whatever you want By, it’s all yours. I can bring it up with a designer.”

When Claude turned his head to her, he felt a kiss placed on his nose and then his lips. “Let’s talk more about it tomorrow then,” she suggested. 

He gives a noncommittal hum before pulling her closer to him, making her nestle on top of his chest. “I love you,” he murmurs.

She smiles against his skin. “I love you too.” 

* * *

After he ruled out poison and sickness out of the way, he thought maybe she was just having some kind of stomach bug as Byleth had been throwing up recently in the early mornings. He couldn’t help but worry and each time he wanted to ask, he got pulled away one way or another by an advisor, his parents, meetings, and more meetings. 

He finally got enough of it. He all but demanded to know where the location of his wife was and there was no one in the damn continent of Almyra that wasn’t going to stop from seeing her. He was told she was in the room that was being newly constructed, right next door to their own. Why she insisted it should be right next door, he had no idea, but he was about to get to the bottom of it. 

“By, I think we need to talk--” his words stop short as he enters the room and blinks when he looks inside. Some furniture has already been set. Although the walls were bare for now, he could notice some things that were long forgotten since his boyhood days. In the middle of the room was his wife speaking with the interior designer. His gaze meets her and he sees a surprised look on her face.

“Oh Claude.” She turned to the designer and quickly dismissed him. Without delay, she walks up to him and takes his hands into hers. “I was just thinking about you.”

Claude took a moment to look around the room and back to Byleth. Before he could say something, she spoke again.

“I was thinking, why don’t we get a painter to decorate the walls with deer? Maybe a stag… and a doe. Some fawns around too and the ceiling would be--”

“Wait, wait, wait, By hold on.” He squeezes her hand and her attention turns back to him. “What’s going on? What’s all this?” he gestures to all his boyhood toys and belongings with a jerk of his head.

He sees the realization dawn on her face before replaced with a rare embarrassed look, pink dusting her cheeks. “I was hoping to surprise you, but I guess it’s kind of out of the bag at this point.”

“What is?” Claude asked, becoming a bit more nervous as he squeezed her hands again.

Byleth carefully took one of his hands and placed it over her stomach. He blinked at the action, eyebrows furrowing together in confusion. He glanced at her stomach and back to her, seeing a shy, tentative smile on her face. “Khalid,” she says his name delicately. “We’re going to have a new fawn in our family.”

He blinked once. Twice. Three times. His eyes widened as it finally hit him. “Wait… what?” he said, his mouth moving faster than his mind could.

He apparently looked like a deer caught in a forest as he heard her laugh softly. “I’m pregnant,” she further clarified, hoping it would finally get to him.

And it did. The world around him seemed to stop and suddenly everything made sense. Her sudden fatigue, her morning sickness, her change in appetite-- how could he have been so stupid? “You’re pregnant.” He repeats.

“Yes.” 

“You’re pregnant,” he says again.

She laughs again. “Yes. Khalid, are you-- oh!” 

He lifts her in the air and spins her around carefully. He captures her lips with his own, entrapping her in a passionate kiss, hoping to pour all of his love into it. She returns his kiss with the same passion and before long, they were needing to part for air. “I can’t believe this, we’re going to have a new deerling in the family,” he laughs, feeling tears beginning to prick at the corner of his eyes. He thought he would never feel any happier than he did when he proposed and married Byleth; he was wrong. 

“We are.” Claude feels her wrap her arms around his neck as she kisses him softly on the lips before resting her forehead against his. “We’re starting a family, Khalid,” she whispered, as if the news she had long known had finally hit her as well.

He could only nod as he kept their foreheads pressed together. After a moment, he finally pulled his head away and looked around the room. He hums, becoming lost in thought.

“What are you thinking?” Byleth asks, temporarily bringing him out of his thoughts.

“I was thinking…” he gently turns her around so he could wrap his arms around her waist, hand on her stomach as he rests his chin on top of her head. He lifts his other hand as he gestures towards the empty walls. “Why don’t we have a painter paint a nice little picture of a family of deer?”

He feels her body shake with laughter as she leans into his embrace. “That’s exactly what I was just asking you about!” she claimed, but continued to smile nonetheless.

Claude chuckled as he held her close. “Well, I guess we shouldn’t delay then.” 

For the rest of that day, the King of Almyra and Queen of Fódlan discuss how to decorate their future fawn’s to be room. 


End file.
